<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 4: Angels &amp; Demons AU by EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712851">Day 4: Angels &amp; Demons AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles'>EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles (EnbyStiles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Angel Will Graham, Attempted Seduction, Demon Hannibal Lecter, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyStiles/pseuds/EnbyStiles-Writes-Drabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal makes Will want to fall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meteora's AUgust 2k20 Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 4: Angels &amp; Demons AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Will feels the pull towards darkness the second he lays eyes upon him. Hannibal. One of the fallen. His perfect opposite, some would joke. Where Will helps save Hannibal helps savage… And God help him, he makes Will </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be savage with him…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes it look so elegant. Appealing. Beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannibal has him cornered in a rather large park near Baltimore Maryland close to sunset. His back to a decorative brick wall. Being so close to the fallen angel, this demon, brings something out in Will that makes his wings almost manifest completely along with his body. Causes his already ash gray feathers to shift to a darker shade along with his train of equally dark thoughts. The small change doesn’t go unnoticed by Hannibal, who smiles as his eyes roam over the angel’s form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile however does go unnoticed, Will’s gaze drawing up to the stag-like antlers the demon possesses, hidden from any mortal eyes but clear as day to the angel. As black as the feathers of his wings but with a shine to them like blood in the moonlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a long way from home, angel,” Hannibal says in a voice that sends a shiver down Will’s spine. Makes the feathers of his wings ruffle just a bit. The reaction pleases Hannibal in a strange way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you,” is all Will can think to say in response. He swallows audibly as Hannibal steps dangerously close. His whole body tensing. Ready for a fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Will. I’ve not come here to hurt you,” Hannibal says with a tilt of his head that draws Will’s attention and makes his gaze shift from the horns atop his head to Hannibal’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will squirms under the intensity of his gaze before looking away. He dislikes eye contact. It’s distracting. And usually gives away far too much of his thoughts to the ones he’s locked gazes with. It’s gotten him in trouble before, and he does not wish to have that sort of experience again. Being locked away until he was back in his </span>
  <em>
    <span>right mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> and allowed out on his proverbial leash once again. “Then what are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve simply come to pay you a friendly visit,” Hannibal says simply as he tilts his head in the other direction. Smiling at the way Will watches him but avoids eye contact. “You intrigue me, Will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Why me?” Will can’t help but ask. He’s nothing special. He’s the one they call in to help track beings like Hannibal down… And he’s only so good at it because there’s something off in his head that lets him think like the damned without fully falling like they had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are special, Will.” The words make Will’s gaze snap up to meet Hannibals once again, the blue of them taking on an amber glow in the light of the setting sun. “Come now, don’t look at me as if I tell lies. I would never lie to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find that somehow hard to believe,” Will challenges as he pushes away from the wall and takes a step into Hannibal’s personal space. He shifts as if ready to take a step back, but holds his ground. Keeping Will’s gaze as they stand toe to toe. Sizing one another up in a sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand touches his cheek, making Will tense further for fear of what’s to come next. Hannibal touches him gently, so much softer than Will thought possible from a demon. It sends another shiver down his spine and makes his feathers ruffle further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A genuine smile spreads across Hannibal’s face unlike the amused once he showed before. A look that’s almost fond overtaking his stoic features. “If you could see yourself as I see you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud crack of thunder comes out of nowhere, and then with the sound of fluttering wings, Will is left alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around, finding that the sound was created by Jack, who appeared maybe fifty feet away with fire in his eyes. He’s walking towards Will, seething. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing hard, Will nods. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that? Did he hurt you?” Jack asks as he inspects Will for any signs of injury with a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was sizing me up…” Will says as he tugs at the bottom of his coat, straightening it in an anxious fidget. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you strike him down, then? Try to apprehend him? Call for backup?” Jack pushes, trying to make Will look him in the eyes with a step into his personal space. His muddled grey and white wings are poised behind him. Showing his irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He surprised me. If it happens again I won’t hesitate.” At least he hopes he won’t… The pull he feels to Hannibal is intense. So much more so than the pull he should feel towards the other angels. He feels it. But it’s weak by comparison. Barely a tingle of static charge where Hannibal feels like a lightning strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See that you don’t,” Jack says tersely before turning away. “And, Will,” he adds with a sidelong glance to the other angel. “Don’t let him corner you like this again.” A beat later he’s gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding and lets his tensed muscles relax. He hates feeling like this. Like a dog that’s done something wrong when all it did was wander into the wrong place at the wrong time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something catches his eye as he turns to walk away. A single pitch-black feather on the ground by his feet. It’s Hannibal’s. Gleaming in stark contrast to the soft green of the grass it sits atop of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks it up. The phantom pull to the demon rising inside him as he strokes a finger along the soft downy feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should throw it away… But he can’t. He put’s it in the breast pocket of his coat, close to his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Hannibal watches from the shadows with a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I kind of want to write more of this. Thoughts?</p><p>You can follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TrickyHannigram"> Twitter</a> for more fandom related fun!</p><p>Or you can also follow me on <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/enbystiles"> Twitch</a> for weekly writing and gaming streams.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>